


Slave

by Redhot17



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Punishment, Threesome, ffm, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhot17/pseuds/Redhot17
Summary: kagome wakes up tied to an unknown bed, naked. Graphic rape. Inuyasha/Kagome/Kikyou. Inuyahsa and Kikyou wants a way to release their sexual tension, and Kagome is just the solution.
Relationships: Inuyasha/Kagome/Kikyou
Kudos: 8





	Slave

kagome woke up to find herself aching all over. She knew that it probably wasn't a good idea to fall asleep leaning against a tree, but in the state she was in at the time, she wasn't quite thinking clearly. The first thing she noticed when she woke other than the amount of pain she was in was that she was no longer in the forest.

She was looking up at a celing of what she asumed to be an abandoned hut from the state it was in. She shifted her hands to wipe her dried tear trails off of her face, but found that it was not possible. She began to panic as she realized that her hands where bound above her head, and that the ropes where tied too tight and skilled for her to wiggle her way out.

"Hello!" she shouted as she gave up on trying to break free from her bonds. "Is anyone there!" a hint of the panic racing through her showing itself in her voice as it shook slightly.

"So your awake" a cool voice said from where she assumed the door to be. It immediately sent chills down her spine. She knew that voice. It was the voice of her previous incarnation, and old rival in love, Kikyou. What the other woman was doing here she didn't want to guess. What the other woman wanted with her, she found that she wanted to guess even less. Kagome was at a loss.

The last time she parted with Kikyou and Inuyasha, she had promised herself that she would never see them again. After she left Edo only to find that the bone eaters well had closed on her and that she couldn't return home she began to wander the ancient land of Japan. Helping those in need, and leaving when she was no longer needed. She never stayed in one place long enough to form friendships. She was perpetually alone.

Kagome turned her head to look at the woman that was now standing by the side of the bed that she was tied to, watching the expression of smug satisfaction on her face. "Why am I here?" she asked in a wary voice, putting on a face far braver than she felt.

The other woman just smirked at her with superior eyes. She turned her head to the side to glance at the door behind her. "Inuyasha!" she called, fixing her gaze on the prone form of her reincarnation. "Shes awake." Her chilling smile never leaving her face as she sat on the side of the bed just beside Kagome's hips.

Inuyahsa strut through the door with a look of anticipation plastered on his face. "Long time no see wench." he walked over to the other side of the bed and sank down opposite kikyou.

Kagome fixed the best glare she could in her current situation on him. "Why did you bring me here? We haven't spoken for three years, why the sudden interest?" she was glad that she was able to keep the tremble out of her voice, and the tears out of her eyes.

"Your here because I want you to be." he said in a slight growl, "and I have been looking for you for a long time." there was a strange leer in his eyes that made her squirm in discomfort.

"What happened to 'the next time I see you, I will destroy you'? Huh!" her attitude taking over as she got ready for one of her world famous rants. "Isn't that what you said Inuyahsa!"

"Heh," he gave a small laugh, "and that is exactly what will happen".

Kagome's confused look didn't last long as the next second her clothes where in tatters, and she lay bare before their hungry eyes. "We will destroy you, Kagome" Kikyou said in a soft voice as she leaned down till she was chest to chest with kagome, her breath fanning over the younger girls face. She looked into her reincarnations eyes for one moment before smashing her lips against the other girls in a furious kiss.

Kagome wanted to gag as Kikyou's tongue stroked the inside of her mouth with force. She was giving no pleasure to the girl under her, and taking it for her own as she moved her mouth in erotic and rough motions. kagome was having trouble breathing she feared that Kikyou would swallow her whole any momen now as her mouth was plundered.

She nearly jumped when she felt the other girls hands grasp her brests in her hands and gave the a cruel squeeze before stroking them gently in am almost loving manner. Kagome knew better, this was anything but loving.

Kikyou pulled her mouth away slowly, leaving a trail of saliva connecting their mouths for a moment, only to break a second later when she pulled away farther.

"God Kikyou, that was hot." Inuyahsa said with an intense look in his eyes as he leered at the two of them.

"Are you hard Inuyahsa?" Kikyou asked as she began to undo his clothing, helping him out of it as he climbed to straddle Kagome's wast.

He hissed as his Hakama brushed passed his straining cock. It sprang free of its confines, precom dripping off the tip of his mushroom head. "Damn, I'm already aching so much" he said as he pulled her head closer to him and kissed her passionately.

Kagome watched this in disgust. She wanted to look away, but found that she couldn't. It was like watching a train wreck...

When they pulled away from each other their mouths made a plunger like sound causing Kagome to flinch slightly. The motion Kikyou's eye as she turned her heated gaze to Kagome. "I want you to fuck her Inuyasha." her voice filled with malicious lust. "Make her scream in pain."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he said with a grin. He grabbed her hips in a tight grip.

"Wait Inuyasha!" she began.

He only tightened his hold to bruising levels.

"Please don't to this!" her voice was in hysterics.

He linded hid cock up with her slit.

"PLEASE!" she begged with tears in her eyes.

He plunged in without remorse. His thick cock filling her to the point of tearing as she was not prepared for such an action. Kagome cried out in pain. It was excruciating, like she was being torn in two in that instant, never to be put back together.

"Yes! Scream Bitch!" Kikyou moaned as she fondled herself off to the side, the sight of Inuyasha raping the Innocent girl under him arousing her to no end.

"God, you so fucking tight!" inuyasha grunted as he thrust in and out of her with reckless abandon, giving her no time to adjust to the intrusion.

Kagome sobbed in pain as her chest was assaulted by his hands. He squeezed and pinched her nipples, grasped her in a vice like grip with his full hand, and did every other thing he could think of that would cause her pain and bring him pleasure.

"Talk dirty Inuyasha." Kikyou said in a seductive voice as her fingers worked on massaging her own clit.

Inuyasha gave her a smirk before turning to Kagome with a dark smile. "Do you like my cock bitch?" he asked as he pumped his hips a little harder into her aching sex. "Does it feel good to be put in your place?" he leaned forward till his mouth was next to her ear. "Slut" he said in a cruel voice.

"Mmmm, more Inuyasha." Kikyou moaned.

"This is all that you are good for now, pleasing us as a sex slave." he pounded into her, tears flowing down her face in droves. "You are a mere object that we own now." he continued to thrust. "My cock," he began to pound in time with his words now, "And her pussy" his rough motions jostling her, and causing her head to bang against the wall, "Are all you need to concern yourself with now."

"Stop Inuyasha" she said in a weak voice as she began to lose her will to fight as it seemed to get her no where.

Kagome's head snapped to the side as he back handed her across the cheek. Leaving her skin red and raw, burning intensely. "I'm your master now, slave, and you would do well to call me that." his face had a menacing scowl.

He began to thrust with renewed vigor. Kagome could tell he was getting close to his peak.

"Oh ya, take his cock bitch." Kikyou said in excitement as she scooted closer so that she could get a better view of his dick moving in and out of her vagina. "Harder Inuyasha!" she screamed as she leaned her head till it was hovering over Kagome's stomach as she watched him rape their victum in facination. "Faster!" She demanded.

"Oh!" I'm almost there!" he pistoned his hips back and forth. Pulling out to the tip only to plunge back in all the way. "Scream for me whore!" he shouted as he leaned over Kikyou and bit into Kagome's neck as he came inside her. His hot sperm coating her aching insides, and making her want to crawl under a rock and die right there.

Kagome got no satisfaction. All she could do was lay there like a broken doll and wait for the pain to stop.

Kikyou crawled up her body as Inuyahsa rolled over onto his side in satisfaction. She straddled Kagome's hips and ground her pussy against Kagome's violently.

Inuyahsa propped himself up on his elbows watching the contact with hungry eyes. His desire visibly growing as his cock once again became engorged.

Kikyou's hips moved in a rough but slow motion, forcing a moan out of Kagome's mouth as her clit was stimulated with the pressure pushing down on her.

"Do you like that slut?" Kikyou purred in a sensual voice as Inuyasha fondled her breasts that where swinging with her rhythm. He was now straddling Kagome's thighs behind Kikyou, thrusting his dick against Kikyous ample ass.

"I wan't you." he whispered in her ear as he placed wet kisses along her neck between love bites.

Kikyou reached behind her and shamelessly grabbed his cock, "You know I can't Inuyahsa." she pumped it in her fist. "I am a miko, and must stay pure." She cupped his balls in her hand. "That is what she is for." Kikyou licked his muscular chest, leaving a trail of saliva behind. "Fuck her to your hearts content."

And he did.

Kagome was once again enveloped in the pain of her vagina being violated, though this time, she was humiliated by the pleasure she was feeling that was mixed with the pain.

"Look at the little whore Inuyasha. She likes it." Kikyou's laugh sounded like bells. Her fingers working the younger woman's clit into a ball of over sensitive nerves as her lover thrust his hips in and out of her abused pussy.

"That's because the wretch is finally learning her place." he grasped her boobs in his calloused hands.

Kikyou didn't say anything back. She just watched with hungry eyes as Kagome was swept into oblivion by the cock working it's way in and out of her, and the fingers furiously rubbing her.

They where going to make her cum, she realized. She didn't think they could be any more cruel than they already where, but the tough of being forced to take pleasure out of her degradation, of them enslaving her, and using her as they would a common object, made her want to cry all over again. But she couldn't tell if she was or not. She was too preoccupied with the mind blowing orgasm that was building up in her.

Like a coil being released, she came with an intensity she never knew before. And it was all because of them. They played her like an musician does the instrument. Like a puppeteer with his marionette.

"Inuyasha" she heard as she came down from her high. "cum in her mouth." Kikyou coxed in a pleading voice. "chock her with your cock, and cum in her throat."

He complyed by shoving his throbbing dick in her face, prying her mouth open, and thrusting into her mouth with reckless abandon.

Tears came to Kagome's eyes. She didn't know if she should be thankful or not that she was no longer torn between pain and pleasure. Now, it was just pain.

Her throat constricted as her gag reflexes kicked in. This only caused Inuyasha to moan more.

He thrust in and out. the base of his cock brushing against her nose making it hard for her to breath. She wondered if this was how she was going to die. Suffocated by Inuyahsa's monster dick. She didn't think she would mind too much. Anything to get away from the pain.

Then she felt a hot liquid ooze down the back of her throat. She wanted to spit it out, but his penis was in the way, there was no where for it to go but down. She unwillingly swallowed it just to escape the feeling of drowning in semen.

Kikyou was stroking her neck a farce of a caring motion. "Swallow it all whore. If you don't you wont get anything to eat but more cum." she said as Inuyasha pulled away once again. "Though I do think you will be getting a lot of it anyway." she smiled.

Kagome's eyes could not focus on her. Her eyes where blurring in and out of focus. "Don't worry pet." Inuyahsa pulled his pants up. "there will be more fun for you when you wake up and after I have had a chance to work up some more stamina." he smirked in the way he always does. "I'm going to be feeding you a lot of cock."

Her vision went black, and she knew no more.

My first lemon. I always like storys with this type of plot, and if you like it too, please review! I may make more chapters depending on the feedback I get.


End file.
